Alec's Fairy Princess
by brokenstatue
Summary: Alec and Magnus were having a normal stroll in the park when Magnus is insulted, which, of course, means Alec also feels offended and goes to his boyfriends aid. -*Rated T for some offensive language*-


_**A/N: Hi, hello I've had this idea in mind for a while and this was the end result. I don't know if I like how this turned out so please tell me what you think, thanks bye :)**_

I think we should have a small wedding, because you would like that, and then have a big Wedding Reception," Magnus grins happily. "What do you think Alec?" He asks, turning to look at his boyfriend.

Alec shrugs, "Yeah, I like that." He responds, only having had half listened to what Magnus had been babbling on about. Ever since Luke and Jocelyn got engaged, Magnus has been going on nonstop about his and Alec's possible future wedding.

The two are currently taking a walk through the park, due to Magnus whining about how bored he was. Alec held onto Magnus' hand and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek as they took a seat on a bench. Magus looked longingly at the playground full of laughing children, "Would you ever want to have kids, Alec?" He asks in a hushed tone.

Alec is a bit taken aback by the question; he's never really thought about it before and wasn't sure Magnus would want kids, let alone be the type who likes kids at all. But the look on Magnus' face said it all; he wants a child, and the sight of his face makes Alec want one too.

"I've never really thought about it, but I think I would." He responds. Magnus smiles and continues to look at the kids.

After a while, a little boy comes up to the couple, smiling widely with a couple teeth missing. He seems about six and holds a to Spider-Man. He stands in front of them and looks at them for a while before laughing and asking, "Why are you holding hands?"

Alec chuckles and Magnus responds, "Well, we're boyfriends and that's something boyfriends do," The boy looks astonished and giggles. "That's cool! My brother and his friends hold hands with girls, but girls are gross so I'll hold hands with boys instead, like you!" He grins. He then runs off and comes back seconds later with three teenage boys.

"Look Alex, boys can hold hands too!" The boy grins as he pulls his brother along to meet Alec and Magnus.

Alec tenses up; little kids are okay, they are open minded and understanding because of their young age, but teenagers are a different topic. Alec's theory is proven right when the child's brother scoffs and calls his two friends closer. The three teens stand in front of the couple who sit rather uncomfortable.

"Don't talk to these guys Jimmy, they're faggots." Alex says to his little brother who frowns. "What's a faggot?" he asks innocently. Alec frowns and squeezes Magnus' hand. "_They're _faggots Jimmy, boys who like other boys, it's disgusting." Alex hisses as his friends agree. Little Jimmy skips away, back to the playground. Alec and Magnus sit still, refusing to be scared off by a sixteen year olds words; besides, it's not like they haven't heard it all before.

"You two are gross, how dare you come out here holding hands and kiss in front of little kids? It makes me sick." Alex taunts. Alec snorts at the words. He's heard it all before and he isn't going to be scared off by a pimply faced teenager. Magnus was also very calm about the whole thing, he's heard it all and more from all his years of being on this world.

Just as Alec yawned and was going to suggest to Magnus that they best be getting back home, one of Alex's friends take a shot at the insult game and Alec doesn't like it one bit.

"I've never seen anyone gayer than you," the boy laughs, referring to Magnus. "You're like a gay little fairy princess with all your glitter and make up, why don't you go back home and shove your wand up your-" The boy gets suddenly cut off by Alec who springs up from his seat and picks him up by his shirt collar. "Insult me all you want kid, but don't you dare talk about my boyfriend again or I'll make sure you're never able to have kids." Alec growls as the kid cowers in fear. The boy apologizes repeatedly as Alec harshly puts him down.

The three boys run away and Alec stands, still a bit angry.

Magnus stands up and kisses him shortly, "Thank you."

Alec grins and kisses him again, "No one calls you a fairy princess, except for me."


End file.
